Harry Potter and the Psychotic Transfers
by VoldemortsHomegirl23
Summary: What would happen if me and my bff went to Hogwarts? Mild chaos to extreme chaos that's what! It's going to be random adventures one after another! Have fun! Other people will come into the story later on and it's gonna be strange. During OotP and maybe beyond! Story is probably better than my summary...Or maybe not. who knows?
1. An Interesting Arrival

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or anything I reference to. Enjoy my story! **

* * *

Maggie p.o.v

We were at Kings Cross Station looking for platform 9 and ¾. Sarah was annoyed when we couldn't find it and her raven was cawing loudly.

"Where is the platform?!" Sarah yelled at the sky. I gave her the look and she shut up. We saw a giant group of red-heads walk into the wall between platforms 9 and 10. We quickly followed them. Once we got through the wall, we boarded the train.

Sarah opened a compartment door and sat down next to a boy with black hair and emerald eyes. I followed her in awkwardly and sat next to one of the red-heads we saw earlier.

"Hi," I said very quietly. The red-head looked at me like I was a psycho. I looked away quickly; I could feel my face growing red.

"Sup, you must be this famous Harry Planter we heard about," Sarah said while looking at the boy she was sitting next to. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"You really don't know who he is!?" The girl with bushy brown hair shouted.

"I really don't care!" Sarah shouted right back at her. She then got up and left, seemingly irritated by the girl with bushy hair.

"Sorry about that. That happens a lot," I told the bushy haired girl, or as I had nicknamed her, Frizzy. The train then lurched to a stop and I tripped and landed on Harry Potter. A huge blush started creeping up my face. I jumped up and dashed out the window. The glass shattered into pieces, which slashed at my face. I looked up at Sarah. She quickly healed my face. Then, she looked back at what she was looking at. In front of the carriages were huge, black, skeletal horses with milky white eyes.

"What are you looking at, you filthy little mudblood?" A boy with a pale, pointed face snarled at me.

"None of your beeswax," Sarah said defensively, "Oh wait, I forgot, little ferret boy wouldn't know what that means."

"She knows everything about everyone," I said in a creepy voice.

We left the boy standing there with a look of horror on his face. 10 minutes later I looked out the window of the carriages and saw a magnificent castle. Sarah was almost at a loss of words when she saw it. Almost.

"Just as J.K. Rowling described it!"

We exited the carriages and made our way into Hogwarts.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done! Yay! Plz tell me what you think of it! **


	2. An old toad and wild beasts

Sarah's p.o.v.

We were walking down the halls when we reached huge oak doors. They creepily opened and we walked between four long tables. Once we reached the top, an old geezer told me to sit on a stool. He placed a pointy hat over my eyes and waited.

"Interesting," a voice said in my ear. I literally jumped 5 feet into the air. "Calm down child," the voice said again. "Now let's see, where to put you… AHHHHHHHH! GET THIS MANIAC OFF OF ME! SLYTHERIN!" I calmly took the hat off of my head and gave him to the old man. An insane smile crept up on my face as I walked to the silver and green clad table. Everyone parted around to make room. Maggie was up on the stool, looking like someone committed bloody murder.

"Gryffindor!" She ran to the table and sat next to some red-headed twins. The feast randomly appeared and I started to pig out. It was over as quickly as it started and I followed the other students to the dungeons.

~The Next Day~

I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Maggie, in front of my favorite red-headed twins.

"Hello Fred and George," I said to the twins. They nodded to me in response.

"Oh, hey Sarah. Did you get your schedule yet?" Maggie asked me.

"Yea, the vampire gave it to me," I said casually. We looked up at Snape who glared at Harry before going back to eating his meal. I calmly stood up and walked over to the headmaster. He gave me a smile with a twinkle in his sky blue eyes. I handed him a picture that I drew and the twinkle left his eyes. I skipped back over to Maggie and then we made our way to our first class of the day, History of Magic.

* * *

Maggie's p.o.v.

Professor Binns was droning on and on and I fell asleep within five minutes of his class. When I woke up there was a strange black mark on my arm.

"OMG!" I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the class room screaming bloody murder. Sarah ran out after me, laughing.

Once she scrubbed it off my arm, we made our way to potions. Professor Snape was being a big jerk to all of my housemates. We had made a love potion. He called us up one by one to smell his and tell him what we smelled to the class. Sarah went up first.

"I smell pine, blood, rain, and wet dog." She had a huge blush on her face. I gave her my all knowing grin as I mouthed 'Padfoot.' Her blush deepened and she kicked me in the shin.

The rest of our day was really boring, if you don't count Sarah falling off the moving stairs. Finally, it was time for DADA. We sat in the front of the class and made weird faces at the evil pink toad. She said that old Voldy wasn't back and that ticked me off. Of course, I did nothing, but Sarah certainly did. She jumped out of her chair and got up close to the old toad.

"Listen here Umbridge, Tom Riddle IS back. There's nothing you can do about it. You should be preparing us for the real world. But of course you won't so why don't go back to the ministry and grovel at Fudge's feet. That's the only thing you're good at."

Absolute silence. The class was shocked at her words.

"Detention!" the old toad screamed. Sarah just rolled her eyes and ditched the class. Afterwards, I was in the great hall when a hufflepuff screamed. I turned towards the doors and there was Sarah. She was riding a lion with a python draped around her shoulders an eagle flying over her head. Sarah rode her lion up to the teacher's table and gently got off the lion. She conjured up a table and ate with her pets. Honestly, will she ever sit with her own house?


	3. Wizard of Oz with a Chainsaw

Sarah's P.O.V

It had been officially 2 weeks since me and Maggie arrived at Hogwarts. I constantly had detention with Umbridge and wrote with the blood quill. I charmed it to look like I was writing what she told me to while I wasn't The first night, I wrote 'I told you I was Hardcore.' McGonagall nearly killed me for that one, even though I don't know why.

But anyways, I was eating with my fellow snakes when my raven, Nightmare, dropped off a large red letter on my plate. Oh boy, I thought. Lucky me. It burst open and started to scream at me in a loud voice.

"SARAH! Why did you leave me alone with Josh while you and Maggie went off to Hogwarts?! He's starting to really creep me out! You better hope I'm in a good mood when I get there! Otherwise, you'll wish you were never born, got it?!" The howler turned towards Maggie. "Don't think you're getting out of this Maggie! Kirin Out!" The great hall was silent. I busted out my mad ninja skills and spy rolled out of the Great Hall and everyone watched me. Weirdos

On my way to the lake, I was amazed when a bunch of flying monkeys came out of the Forbidden Forest and gathered around me. An evil smile crept up on my face as they carried me to the top of the Divination Tower. I grabbed a random crystal ball and looked into it. The image showed young Ginny Weasley wearing ruby red slippers. I cackled evilly and threw open the window.

"Fly! Fly my pretties," I screamed at the monkeys while they were going threw the window. "Bring me the girl and kill the spares!" I went back and calmly sat down in Trelawney's chair and stroked my crystal ball. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a bunch of fifth years including the golden trio. I lazily waved my hand and threw everyone down the ladder, even the teacher.

In the distance, I could see my precious monkeys' carrying a struggling Ginny. Once she was inside, I tied her to a desk and conjured up a chainsaw. I revved it up and raised it above my head; a crazed looked in my eye. Ginny screamed and I swung it down towards her legs. Those slippers are mine…

* * *

**A/N: What will happen to Ginny and will I be expelled? Stay tuned...**


	4. Collars, Insanity, and avps

STILL SARAH P.O.V

The door came crashing down with Kirin in front of the teachers looking like a rabid squirrel. She ran up to me and kicked me in the face. I fell over and the chainsaw went flying out of my hands towards Dumbledore. He transfigured it back into a quill and backed away slowly. I stood up and rubbed my ears while Kirin was yelling at me.

"BAKA! You know you're not supposed to kill main characters. In fact, you shouldn't even have your wand!" McGonagall looked at her confusedly and Kirin explained. "Sarah just got out of the crazy house 5 weeks ago. They took away her wand while she was in her straight jacket for writing creepy messages on the walls in the other patients. She wasn't supposed to be let out for another 4 years. But, I convinced them to let her out." She gave a large sigh and put her head in her hands. I giggled and looked at the professors. I waved and they ran out WITH my wand! Kirin went down the tower with me and put a collar and leash around my neck.

We wandered around and people gave us strange looks but looked away when Kirin glared at them. She pulled me along and stopped in front of Maggie. They chatted away when I noticed that Kirin was in Ravenclaw. I escaped while Kirin was distracted and walked up to Hermione. She looked scared as my crazy Cheshire smile popped up on my face.

"Hermione can't draw! Hermione can't draw! Hermione can not draw! She only reads so she can not draw. Even if she's reading a how-to-draw book!" I sang this loud and proud and Maggie joined in from across the hall with Kirin. Hermione had a large embarrassed blush on her face and glared daggers at me. I only smiled back and giggled. I then ran away and went to the great hall to show my awesome video.

The other houses gathered in there and the movie started. Snape was walking down the corridor when he stopped. There was a strange ticking noise in the background. The rest of the movie made everyone laugh. I had paid certain people to do the mysterious ticking noise live. I knew this was a good idea!


	5. The Start of a Band!

**A/N: I don't own any music that's mentioned in this chapter**

* * *

Maggie's P.O.V

I woke up normally and looked out the window of my dorm. It was pouring down rain and lightning flashed by my window. Ten seconds later, I jumped. I climbed out of bed and got into the uniform and was walking towards Sarah's common room. "Pureblood." It opened and I walked inside. I found Sarah's own room. She was curled up like a cat and was purring. I poked and she jumped into the air.

"I didn't kill Potter," she screamed until she realized it was me. Sarah Gibb slapped me and then got dressed. All the while, grumbling about annoying midgets. We entered the great hall when Sarah exclaimed, "We're gonna make a band!" Then she made some instruments. Kirin grabbed the drums and Sarah shoved the bass into my hands. She grabbed the guitar and we got up on a stage that appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, Alice burst through the doors and ran up on stage. Where did she come from?! Sarah and her bro fisted and Alice shouted, "Let's do this!"

The lights dimmed and we had the spotlight. Our background music and Alice started singing 'Bully.' It had a great meaning behind it and was made to make bullies think twice about their actions. This song meant a lot to us. We had all been teased and occasionally hurt but Sarah got this almost everyday and was constantly shunned. Finally when her parents were murdered by Dumbledore's little helpers, she snapped. She lashed out at everyone and tried to kill Dumbledore. They threw her in the crazy house and we had to obliviate Dumbledore. That was certainly a dark time.

We finished and got a round of applause and we bowed. We abandoned our instruments and went on with the day. Suddenly, hot guys started falling from the sky. "It's rainin men! Hallelujah, it's rainin men, amen!" Sarah had busted out in song while we had to stop Alice from scaring the guys. Oh boy, what a long day…


	6. NOTE

A/N:

Hey guys, um... my computer has wiped out my entire story from word! I had bunches of new chappies and they got deleted. Sometimes I really hate my computer. But anyways, I'll have to make brand new chappies so u can forget about some interesting ones the were going to be on here! I'll try and update A.S.A.P though. :...(


	7. Mudbloods and Torture

Sarah's P.O.V

It was a normal day at Hogwarts. That was, until Weasley came up to me. He glared at me with a pathetic glare and was red in the face. "Hello this is Sarah, how may I help you?" He got redder in the face for reasons unknown.

"Why did you mess with Hermione like that? You embarrassed her in front of half the school!" I stepped away from the buffoon and replied quite calmly, "I didn't mean to hurt the mudblood's feelings." Unfortunately, Potter was nearby and heard what I said.

"How dare you say that about her!" Potter yelled angrily. Both boys had their wands out and pointed them at my face. I backed away slowly before running away. "See you later, squibs," I said over my shoulder and then started laughing for no reason. I slowed down and calmed myself before I entered the Library. I spotted Hermione and skipped over and greeted her.

Don't you dare talk to me," she said in an angry yet offended voice. Those brats must have told her what I said. "I'm sorry Hermione," I told her "but I didn't mean to offend you. It's just such a fun word to say. And if it makes you feel better, I call my own friend a mudblood." I gave her a small smile which she returned. "Apology accepted." I turned to leave.

"Now if you must excuse me, I have to go nargle hunting with Luna. Toodaloo!" I exclaimed and wandered off to find her. Luna and I were exhausted by the time we were done. I waved to her goodbye before I went to find my friends. I ran into Kirin and she had an evil grin on her face.

"I just showed Professor Snape a new torture device for detention," she cackled and rubbed her hands together evilly. My face had a puzzled look so she showed me something from behind her back. It was a Twilight book. I shook my head sadly. "Those poor kids, now let's go watch them suffer!" My face instantly brightened as we linked arms and skipped to the dungeon.

* * *

** Thats all for today! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Coming up, what will Sarah do when she goes over to stay at Grimauld place for Christmas!?**


	8. A Calming Draught

~Maggie's P.O.V~

I sat down at the table and was silently munching on a granola bar. Next to me, Ron was just staring at his food. He didn't even touch anything! "Are you okay," I asked him.

"Snape is so evil. He forced me to read Twilight, Maggie. Twilight!" Ron muttered deliriously. I just left his to his muttering and face palmed when I saw Sarah clutching onto Fred as if he was going to drop dead any minute.

"The good ones all die young!" she cried. George was trying to pry her off when she turned towards him. "You should spend all time you can with him. He's only got-." She never finished her sentence. I had yanked her off and pushed her face into the ground.

"We'll just be going!" I told them and dragged her away forcefully into the Room of Requirement. She was strapped down to a chair as Kirin walked out from the shadows. She was holding a bottle with a bluish liquid in it.

"It's that time again Sarah," she said evilly as Sarah's face paled. I held open her mouth while Kirin poured the calming draught down her throat and she was forced to swallow. Instantly, her body relaxed and her eyes were now back to their usual brown instead of blood red. We released her and she bid us farewell before heading off to the Library.

* * *

~Sarah's P.O.V~

I was reading at the end of the Slytherin table when I felt like something was watching me. I looked up and saw the whole hall staring at me in shock. I wonder what's wrong. I was quiet all day and didn't really disturb anyone. I stood up and left the hall with a blush on my face and went towards my common room. By the time I was halfway there I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"I'm back Sarah. Did you miss me?" It was the voice of insanity who had taken the form of my shadow with only a smile to talk with. My body started twitching until I laughed uncontrollably for no reason. I skipped to the common room and went inside. My body was exhausted so I curled up by the fireplace and went to my dreamland.

* * *

**That's it for today! Remember, I don't own hp or some other stuff like songs or plays that are mentioned :)**


End file.
